Captain Ishida
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [WIP] AU. Hearing about how despicable pirates were and hearing of the many tales, she set herself from ever actually being close to one. Sadly enough though, a certain captain is making all her beliefs harder for her to turn away. [R&R]
1. I Stranded

**. Captain . Ishida .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. I . Stranded**

* * *

_Hey everybody! As you can see I'm re-writing Captain Ishida all over. In truth, I wasn't satisfied with my old version. It lacked description, and well development in characterization. I hope you don't mind the changes that will be occurring. I can assure you that you'll enjoy, or at least I hope, the new adaptation for this story will catch you on interest._

* * *

_November 09, 1885__, Middle of the __Atlantic Ocean_

Pirates

She remembered when she was still small learning the ways of life, her father would go on and on about how despicable they all were every single one of them. She remembered her mother vividly nodding at every remark her father said. He would say it, the word _Pirates_, then spit, as if it was some deadly sin to embark in such thing. She didn't know why, but she found herself hating them as well. But who could blame her? She was only a kid when her father, and possibly the whole town spoke of them in such a loutish way.

She's never met a _real_ pirate of course, not until now that is…

She sat down in one of the empty cells she was enforced to be placed in. She remembered the face of her capturer, some guy with wild brown hair. But she couldn't make out the face of the Captain.

Her once perfectly French Braided hair was now cluttered and her gown was in complete ruins. She smelled strongly of the salty sea water, and a bath was what she desired in the time being. She glanced down at her hands that were all tied up with bundles of rope, as well as her ankles.

Footsteps were suddenly heard and she suddenly came face to face with her capturer—to her, it was more like an intruder.

* * *

"She's _gone_," The man repeated. His voice was low and steady, yet horrifying at the same time. "How can she be gone," he bellowed, slamming his fist onto the wooden table, causing the young soldier to jump slightly, including subservient some maids.

The soldier gulped, "Sir, the whole town is starting a search party as we speak, including the General." He was still young, fresh out of boy-hood, supposedly 18 or so.

The man nodded his head, "Well of course you're going to start a search party. You find my daughter you hear me? There can be, for crying out loud, there can be _Pirates out_ _there_." he gestured out the window, causing the petite woman next to him stifle out a cry of her only missing daughter. "Now Kat, I told you to wait outside." he motioned to his wife.

"No," she muffled out, she held a handkerchief to her noise and cried. She was in a complete mess and she knew, but she didn't care at the moment. A few maids came to her side in a sign of comfort, but she shooed them all away with a forced wave. "I want my daughter back, I want her _now_, Rick!"

Rick turned back to the young soldier and glared at him. "Bring me Michael,"

The soldier nodded reluctantly and left the room swiftly, not bothering to look back fearing the wrath of the lord's frustration. Momentarily, the soldier came back along with a tall young blonde man in a well suited uniform, with a nicely shaped sword, hanging from the side of his trousers. He had light-blonde hair, and blue-eyes. He was well-built and handsome in his own masculine ways, and nearly every fair maiden that knew of him swooned at his feet before him.

"You called for me sir," he asked, knowing fully well on what the meeting was regarding.

"Michael, I want you to find her, do you understand me?" Rick ordered. His dark hair was in need of a cut, and his face was in need of a shave. No doubt, he was up half the night worrying.

"Yes sir," he replied bowing his head a little.

"And no harm done upon her, I want my daughter back alive and well." Rick implied, laying a hand on his wife, gesturing her to calm herself.

"What if we come across _Pirates_?" The soldier asked, nearly desperate. They haven't had a crisis like this since they could remember.

Michael glanced at him then back at their Governor.

Rick furrowed his brows. "I don't care, kill them if you please, I just want my daughter back." then added, "She is after all your _fiancée_ Michael,"

Michael stared at Rick for a moment before giving out a slight nod. He left the room as the soldier followed closely behind, muttering a few curses of the damnation of the well-being of Pirates' history.

* * *

The young woman narrowed her eyes at her sudden visitor and kept them down.

He overlooked her attitude and knelt down beside her. He took out a sharp small pocket knife from his back pocket, and cut off the ropes from her body. Without another word to spare, he pulled her up to her feet and brought her out of the cell. Her wrist and ankles still pained, but she showed no signs of weakness.

After a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of an old wooden door, which obviously led to the Captain's chambers. The man gave a slight knock, and she heard a minor response from the other side of the door. He soon dragged her in, and she felt like she was being captive, which she to be precise was. Once inside, she took in the room. It smelled faintly of hard wood and peppermint, followed by the scent of the sea water. A blonde man sat still in his chair, his eyes were cast down in what appeared to be a map, and his body faced their direction. He gave no interest to her existence or whatsoever but he knew their gazes was cast down upon him.

"Thanks Tai, I'll take it from her, you can go now." he ordered his voice was smooth, deep, and masculine all the same.

The guy, he called Tai gave a slight nod, and it was no secret he was trying to hide a smile from the girl beside him. He walked out of the room, whistling all the while and closed the door securely behind him.

After what seemed for more than a few minutes he looked up abruptly and glanced toward the brunette's direction. He stood up slowly and walked towards her. She had a frown in her face and her hands hugged her middle sides. He stopped a few feet away from where she stood. She glanced up at him, the frown still there and glared. No doubt she was angry, but he took no intention on it. The first thing she noticed when she looked up was his eyes, so blue and hard, deep like the ocean-sea.

"What's a frail lady like you doing in this area of the ocean, mainly in my ship?" he finally asked still holding their gaze.

Oh boy, did she just want to slap him right then and there. What was_ she _doing in his ship he asks? He was indeed handsome, but she paid no heed of attention.

"How _dare_ you! How dare you call me frail? It's not like I wanted to be on your ship in the first place, that man brought me aboard." she exploded, her face turning the slightest tinge of red.

The Captain gave her a slight smirk in return and said, "Well then, what shall I make you do?"

"W-what," she stuttered out, and slapped herself mentally for doing so.

"Well, I can't just make you stay onboard now can I? I might as well throw you overboard if you refuse." he replied the smirk still there. He folded his arms, and waited for an answer.

"You wouldn't," she said in disbelief.

"Oh I would, it's not like I haven't done it before." he responded casually as if he's been rehearsing the conversation for years.

She narrowed her eyes as her frown deepened.

He took in her silence, and he chuckled quietly. "What's your name girl?" he asked.

She fidgeted for a moment, straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, chin up high in a direct angle. "Mimi," she answered.

"Alright, _Mimi_, by sunrise, you will do some labor, as the rest of my crew on this ship does. Or I have no choice but to throw you out, and as you already now I'm the Captain, Captain Ishida. Learn it, know it, and stick by it. I carry no strays on board." he elucidated, his smirk now completely gone. "Now, go down the hall and to your first right, and then take another right, and you'll see a spare room. Goodnight."

Mimi hesitated a bit trying to come up with a remark, but after a few moments of failing miserably she trailed out the door.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Delete?_

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_Captain Ishida_** copyright © **8**.**13**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Digimon _**copyright © **1997-2004** by **_Akiyoshi Kongo, Toei Animation_****__**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	2. II Reminisce

**. Captain . Ishida .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. II . Reminisce**

* * *

_Another chapter, another day, and another update! I've been noticing terribly how much the updates of the Mimato stories have been slowly dropping, from the rate 10 all the way down to 3! I was like "O.O"; I honestly can't believe that's happening. That's a major catastrophe—except for the fact that new Mimato stories are being created, of course. But anyhow, excuse **my** lack of updates and enjoy my latest chapter! Chow!_

* * *

Matt's firm gaze strayed away from the closed door after a few moments, and focused his attention to the deep blue. For some anomalous reason, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but think back on the girl that invaded _his_ ship.

Well, from what he could tell, she wasn't a girl at all—but, merely fresh out of woman-hood. He nearly slapped himself mentally, after the door closed steadily. He actually agreed with himself to let her stay onboard as long as she did a crew's help of work around the bloody ship! For all he knows, she could be a damn British spy, sent to get the goods, and lead him and his men to an abominable trap. Well, he'll find more about _that_ later.

The waters were still steady, and there were no signs of a storm brewing. Hopefully, the weather would oblige through the rest of the voyage, until they reach their designated stop.

Matt smiled broadly, and assessed the vessel. The _Sapphire Temptress_—was what his ship was hail as. It used to be named after his mother—his father owning the ship before hand—, but despite his whole reasons for Pirating, he didn't dare let his mother's good name be known in the heat of battle. Hell, she nearly bullwhipped him when he didn't even bother to let out a fare-thee-well to the whole family—or the town for that matter—before leaving without a trace. But by God, that _was_ surely a surprising relation to tell about Mrs. Nancy Ishida. Given the fact she never believed in prejudice and was an all good natured religious person. She never even uttered a swearword, didn't even come close to cursing, if Matt recalled through various events of his childhood.

But his father, God rest his soul, was different on that account. He was a broad man, muscled in all the right places, from years of back-breaking work. He was never one to mess with that was for sure. He did all the right things, at all the right times. Never did do anything rascal, besides being a Captain of exports. As far as Matt knows, Richard Ishida was well-known through out that small caped town of that desolated island. Some knew him as a Hero, some knew him as a friend, maybe even closer than that, some knew him as family, but Matt knew him as a father, and an excellent one at that.

Matt swallowed down hard as a dark shadow passed before his very eyes. It was a sure damned crisis the day news spread about Richard's death. Which was worse even more was that Matt witnessed it. The whole _damned_ thing.

He remembered it all as if it was just the other day. He remembered the screaming, remembered the heartache. He even remembered the facial expressions on everyone's faces, including his mother and of his brother. But especially his mother, bless her. She didn't cry during the ceremony—didn't even utter a word or speak to the guests that gave their blessings of sorrow. She just stood there, staring as the coffin was brought down underground, only to be swathe with rich top soil. Nancy was pale, as if her life flashed before her very eyes. In which way, it somehow did. But she _did_ cry afterwards, when no one was around. Matt would hear her sometimes, weeping when she thought no one would hear, in the pitch dark bedroom that used to be shared with her lawful wedded husband. As her son, _their_ son, it broke his heart knowing how hard it was for her to keep her pride. _Knew_ how hard it was to keep going on about business even though someone cherished died beforehand.

Yes, he remembered everything alright, even the promise.

Matt sighed and sat down on his stilted chair. Papers were sensibly strewn everywhere, mostly maps, and one of them, being the most important—his _brother's_ letter. He didn't open it yet, didn't even bother. He took it in his hands and weighed it. Sure enough there was evidently a pack of papers in there. The stationary was embroidered with an ethical _I_, a symbol of being an _Ishida_.

He sighed again, a bit more exasperated than before and shoved a free hand through his unruly blond hair. It was long, an inch below his nape—which grew throughout the whole voyage—and he didn't even bother for a cut when they had a short stop in a nearby town, which he now regretted tremendously.

There was a slight rap on his door, and before he could give out a short reply, the door creaked on its hinges and Tai came strolling in with a lopsided grin visible on his tanned features. He made himself comfortable across from Matt, and sat astraddle with an evident thud, his arms resting on the back side of the wooden chair. "She's a feisty one, isn't she Cap'n?" he said, his grin never leaving his handsome face.

Matt took a while before remembering the spirited caramel-brunette that aboard his _Sapphire Temptress_. "Aye," he smirked, putting the thick envelope in a private drawer, and locked it with a special key. "That she is. Where in blazes did you find her?"

Tai made a clucking sound with the tip of his tongue and grabbed an apple from Matt's table. He took a sensible bite before answering, and shrugged. "That's the funny part. She was sailing in some old canoe of some sort. I have no idea where she came from. But from the looks of her, I bet you she's a high-quality, tea drinking, engaged maiden to one of the uppermost royals."

Matt frowned and assessed his old friend's answer. "Tai, bloody hell, for all we know she can be some sort of _spy_."

"You don't have to worry about that. I can tell a spy from an ordinary maiden. And I can assure, ol' Cap'n Ishida, she isn't one." Tai retorted in good mockery. "By the way, what did you do with her?"

It was Matt's turn to shrug this time. "Sent her down the hall, to a spare room." He answered casually.

Tai raised a brow and marveled after finishing off his apple and tossing it to the sea—in which, of course, lively fishes would be evident to finish off. "Did you now? Well I'll be."

"What, may I ask is _that_ supposed to mean?" Matt asked, slightly irritated by the whole exchange of words.

"Well, we hardly know her. I just can't believe your letting that girl stay onboard for free."

"Who ever said I was making her stay onboard for free?"

Tai dropped all his sources and grinned suddenly. "Matt, you ol' devil, you asked her to bed you, didn't you?"

Matt felt heat surge through his body, but he kept his face cool, calm and collected all the same. "Of course not you dolt. I simply mentioned that she would have to keep her stay by working her pay off. I give no charity, Kamiya. Out of all people, you should've known that."

"Well, I don't know. I should, but when it comes to pretty maidens you always leave your word out." Tai joked, grinning from side to side.

"Tai,"

"Aye,"

"Get out,"

"Why,"

"Because, if you don't get out in the next second, your mother is going to wonder where your leg went, and possibly some other body parts as well." Matt answered with educated composure, and an indignant phrase.

Tai chuckled and saluted. "Aye ye, Cap'n."

* * *

Mimi followed the directions to the spare room carefully, and was finally greeted with an old, chapped door. She opened it wide, the door creaking on its hinges, and viewed her future chambers cautiously. She stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her and walked around for a better observation.

There was a spare bed, provided with new crisp, linen sheets, a basin and a ladle for washing, and a small window that overlooked the sea. The room was quite clean, a bit dusty in some areas, but Mimi gave a shock for an impression, given the fact that _this_ ship was full of lively Pirates.

She shuddered at the thought, and swallowed a choke-like sob. It was wrong for her to be here, that she knew. And it was _definitely_ wrong for her to steal that small, canoe-like, boat and determine to past the still waters without any doubts. Oh God, she's been a downright fool to do what she did. But, she couldn't take it anymore. She's been locked up her whole life based on taxonomy and mannerism, and she couldn't be locked up suffering in anxiety.

Mimi sighed, and sat at the edge of the bed she was likely to spend nights in, wondering if she'll ever come back home. She didn't hate her parents, at all for that matter. But, she's always been the careful child. She's 18 for Christ sakes, and she needed to explore her new upbringing, the whole world for that matter.

Pursing her lips, Mimi racked her brain for reasonable answers for running off the way she had.

After a few moments of contemplating, she came to a conclusion that she did it because of her recent betrothal with Michael Corbin. She didn't hate him, nor did she love him for that matter. He was very handsome indeed and maintained a great personality. She knew that of course—being that they knew each other since squalling children.

She could even bear in mind the redundant glares she received from some ladies and waiting girls, wanting to be courted by him. But, she didn't care. She was determined to follow her own path if it came to marriage. She wanted to bear children for a man she would most likely come to love with, and she knew it wasn't Michael, knew it, ever since the day Michael kissed her under that blossoming oak tree.

A slight rapping was heard, just outside of the door, and without waiting for a reply, Captain Ishida made his way inside the solemn room, but still kept his distance by staying at the doorway.

Mimi swallowed and waited for a response to why he was here. She couldn't rightly tell him to get out, because this was after all his ship she momentarily intruded, or so to speak.

Matt held out his hand, a spare yellow Sunday dress was presented, and only then Mimi noticed, it was for her appropriate use.

She took it cautiously and held it carefully, grateful, to have something clean to wear in the meantime. "Thank you," she murmured.

The Captain nodded his head a bit distractedly while glancing out the spare window. He ran a hand over his chin, a stub beard forming, and glanced at Mimi with his piercing blue-eyes. "You don't look much like a worker girl to tend a ship. But, I'm hoping you can cook meals." He said after a long period of time.

Whether or not to feel insulted or disappointed, Mimi held her chin and answered coolly. "I can assure Captain, that I can cook, clean, sew, and mend. I can even herd cattle and ride a horse like a—"

He chuckled. _Damn_ him, and ran a free hand through his blond locks. "Thank you, for accommodating me with your skills. Since you can cook, the job is yours, and since you can clean, sew, and mend, I'm guessing I can depend on you for a few shirts?"

Mimi felt color rising through her cheeks, but paid no heed of attention. He _was_ mocking her. Infuriated, with him and herself, she nodded instead of answering, knowing if she did she'll probably just make a fool out of herself.

"Good. I suggest you get a good long shut eye, because my men are most likely to be up by the time the sun peaks out." He nodded at her and turned around, heading out the door.

When the door closed, Mimi waited until the clicking of Matt's boots descended, only then did Mimi move about. She scrubbed herself clean, using the ladle and the bucket of water, and found a wonderful piece of nice lavender cake soap beside. She took off her ruined garments and slipped into the yellow camisole—which was thankfully soft and clean, to her liking.

After a while, Mimi tucked herself in bed, the covers comforting, and not the least bit of a bother. She blocked out all her thoughts, and the events that ensued through a short amount of time, and ignored it for the time being. She didn't notice how tired she was but after closing her eyes, she was enveloped into an endless sleep.

* * *

_Well, how was it? It took me a long while to update, and I apologize. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's pretty long… more than 2,000 words O.o. Chapter 3 will be longer, but I have no clue when my update will be next. So ((shrugs)) look out for me! A Second Chance will be updated soon, for those who are waiting. And I now have a LiveJournal, so go view it if you're wondering what the hell happened to me duration of my long absence. Also, join my **Mimato4eva** group! It's getting boring there, and since you guys are Mimato fans, it's always nice to have some people post there often. Until the next update!_

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_Captain Ishida_** copyright © **8**.**13**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Digimon _**copyright © **1997-2004** by **_Akiyoshi Kongo, Toei Animation_****__**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


End file.
